


Hands Free

by ShootToKrill



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Making Out, Massage, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootToKrill/pseuds/ShootToKrill
Summary: Nora knows exactly what she wants – that isn't her problem. Fortunately, Pyrrha is only too happy to help her figure out how to get it.(Electromagnet/ Valkos smut from the very first sentence.)





	1. Manual Activation

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and this is my first published smut in eight years. Comments gratefully accepted.

* * *

 " _Fuck!"_

Pyrrha quirks an eyebrow from her current vantage point: straddling Nora, one hand massaging her inner thighs, the other easily pinning her girlfriend's arms to the pillow. “I thought that was exactly what I'd been doing for the past twenty minutes?”

“Shut up...” Nora yelps, squeezing her eyes shut as she feels a cool finger slide between her folds. “No talking, just – oh, Dust, Pyrrha, _please,_ -”

“What do you want?” The taller woman is well used to this game they play, their teasing back-and-forth. She knows perfectly well where she's needed, but holds back, knowing there's nothing to be gained by haste. Roughly, not troubling to keep her carefully-trimmed nails to herself, she palms the supple flesh of Nora's backside. A low groan of pleasure is her reward.

“Inside, Pyrrha."

She smirks, her hand poised against Nora's slick opening. "And what's the magic word?"

" _P-please!_ "

The Mistrali doesn't give her girlfriend time to draw breath before sheathing two fingers deep inside her, curling the digits _just_ so against her inner walls. Nora wails. Pyrrha pauses.

“You good?” 

“ _So_ good,” the hammer-wielder whines, face pressed into Pyrrha's muscular shoulder as she strains against the pressure keeping her arms in place. The restriction of movement seems to intensify the tightening in her muscles, and it's exquisite. Sparks of heat flicker low in her belly as Pyrrha finds a familiar rhythm, then picks up the pace.

Nora gasps as she feels her body stretch for another finger. A crooked thumb brushes her clit, then finds the perfect angle to swipe across it firmly with every stroke inside. “Harder, Pyrrha, _please._ ”

“I've got you.” The words are half-possession, half-reassurance. Even after having Nora's head between her legs for upwards of half an hour, Pyrrha is aching with want all over again at the sound of Nora – five feet and one inch of muscle and pep, terror of Grimm and pancake connoisseur – keening and desperate and all _hers_.

She resists the temptation to grind down on her girlfriend's thigh as she obligingly redoubles her efforts, thrusting harder. All the while, she keeps her squirming partner's arms fixed to the bed, just as she'd promised she would before they'd gotten started. It had been brought up with minimal fanfare the very first time they'd lain together on the bed; discussing wants, needs and what each considered off-limits within the context of bedroom activities.

Nora Valkyrie loved being restrained. And Pyrrha loved it when she loved it.

The pressure is building around her busy fingers. Her partner is starting to get close. Nora's heart is hammering, tears in the corners of her eyes as she kisses Pyrrha fiercely between sticky, gasping breaths. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...”

Pyrrha tuts. With a squeeze of Nora's wrists, she gives her whole upper body an upward jerk of warning. “Any more of that language and I'll make you wait another twenty minutes.”

“No!”

"Try me." Pyrrha's voice is pure sex, low and commanding. A deeper thrust draws a ragged sob from Nora.

"I don't wanna wait..." she whimpers.

“Then be a good girl and ask _nicely_.” Pyrrha's tongue flicks the hard bud of one rosy nipple as Nora bites back a moan.

“Please, Pyrrha, _please,_ I'm close, I need - _ah!_ I need you... ”

Pyrrha hums against her areola, taking her sweet time as she travels up. Her lips and tongue leave a wet trail along overheated flesh, and she halts her progress to to nip sharply at the sensitive point where neck meets shoulders. That'll leave a mark for sure - and Nora will wear it, as always, like a badge of honour. Her shaking body breaks out in perspiration, tense as a coiled spring, as she nears her peak.

“Please, what?” Pyrrha asks once more.

“Please let me cum,” Nora begs, choked and desperate.

Pyrrha kisses her, hard enough to bruise. She pulls out slowly, reveling in the wetness coating her hand, before angling her fingers upward and pounding into Nora again.

Nora's mouth opens in a guttural gasp, beyond words, arching her back as Pyrrha keeps her pinned down so effortlessly. She rocks her hips against the other girl's hand, waves of pleasure surging through her as she teeters on the very brink of orgasm - and stays there.

She wants to cum. She wants it so badly it hurts, wants to fall apart in Pyrrha's arms as she has done a hundred times before. But though her senses are frayed with pleasure, though every twitch of Pyrrha's fingertips makes her cry out, it just isn't happening. Every touch of her girlfriend's hand and mouth is pure ecstasy but somehow, infuriatingly, she isn't _there_.

Mewling with annoyance as the heat of arousal becomes burning frustration, she taps sharply on the back of Pyrrha's hand. Her wrists are immediately released, as agreed, and Pyrrha makes to kiss the skin left reddened by the friction of Nora's struggling – but before her lover can dedicate herself to aftercare, Nora thrusts one hand between her legs, knuckles grazing Pyrrha's palm.

“Don't you _dare_ stop,” she hisses, frantic with need, tugging at Pyrrha's hair with her other hand.

Finally, with Pyrrha's fingers working inside her and her own grinding hard against her clit, Nora gets her wish. Hips jerking, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, she rides out her orgasm quivering against Pyrrha's toned body, her girlfriend's arm slung around her shoulders to anchor her. She can feel the blood rushing back to the spots around her wrists where moments ago there had been only delicious pressure, and the loss leaves her irritated with herself even as she trembles through her last aftershocks. Pyrrha withdraws her hand, planting soft kisses across Nora's blotchy skin as her thumping heart begins to slow down.

“Thank you,” she sighs.

“My pleasure,” Pyrrha murmurs, nuzzling her cheek. Nora slumps back onto the pillow, looking vexed, even through her afterglow. 

“I wanted... urgh, you _know_. I didn't want you to have to let me go" she confesses, after several minutes' silence.

“Nora, it's not a problem." Pyrrha's smile is bright and brimming with love as she smooths back her girlfriend's sweat-dampened hair.

“I love how it feels, I enjoy giving you control... it's crazy intense and I wanna finish that way _so_ bad, but I always wind up needing my hands back.”

“Hush.” Pyrrha kisses her soundly on the lips. “There's nothing wrong with needing a little extra stimulation. You know I don't mind.”

“You know _I_  do,” Nora pouts. “You feel amazing, Pyrrha, and it's hardly like you don't know what you're doing, I just wish I wasn't so... high-maintenance.”

“You get there how you get there,” her girlfriend says soothingly. “And even if you don't finish, as long as you enjoy yourself - ”

Nora cuts her off with another peck on the lips. “I know the spiel – and I more than enjoyed myself. I love you, I love everything we do, I just wish my stupid body would let me finish on my own terms.”

A light tap on the nose makes the smaller girl scrunch her face in indignation. Pyrrha's frown is framed by her tousled red hair.

“Your body is not stupid. Don't talk that way.” She strokes Nora's face and cups her jaw for a long, slow kiss. Nora finally relaxes, drowsiness quick to follow on the heels of her hard-earned pleasure. She stifles a yawn against her girlfriend's lips, making the champion chuckle.

“Somebody's tired.”

“Somebody wore me out,” Nora retorts, shuffling down the bed and curling into Pyrrha's waiting arms. “Best 'training session' ever. I owe you one, sweetie.”

Pyrrha pets her hair, holding her close, hating to be the voice of reason as she asks “Don't you want to get dressed in case Jaune or Ren come back early?”

She feels Nora shake her head, snuggling into her ample chest. “Nothing Ren hasn't seen, and Jaune can't say a word after I caught those two going at it in the shower. We're good.”

“Ah. Would that be when you burst in through a locked door with Magnhild, demanding to know whether Jaune was 'treating your best friend right'?”

“...You can't prove anything,” Nora mumbles from somewhere deep in her cleavage. Pyrrha smiles fondly, idly stroking Nora's shoulder and bicep as she drifts into a deep, post-coital slumber. 

Once she's certain Nora is sound asleep, Pyrrha rises from the bed to clean up the evidence. Even when she herself is tired out and weak-kneed from their lovemaking, it's always Pyrrha who ensures that no incriminating personal items are left anywhere other than their drawer in the nightstand, in addition to gathering up the clothes Nora invariably leaves strewn across the dorm.

Pyrrha feels restless as she tidies. Plucking a bra from its landing spot on Jaune's bedpost, the young woman is unable to shake the memory of Nora's frustrated self-criticism. It hurt to hear her beloved girlfriend condemning her own body for its responses – or lack thereof.

After so many happy hours spent exploring their desires together, both physically and verbally, they had long since established that neither was the slightest bit offended if the other didn't climax. Yet despite that openness, her inability to get off without the aid of her own hand as well as Pyrrha's fingers or mouth was still a cause of real consternation to Nora. Her self-consciousness on this one issue was something no amount of gentle assurances seemed able to change.

It wasn't getting off that was the problem, Nora had explained, it was _how_ – and having to break off to give herself that extra stimulation interfered with her more… cerebral desires. Namely, the thrill of being restrained and topped by Pyrrha.

Pyrrha pulls on her discarded tank top before switching off the light and slipping back into bed. She's grateful for Nora's warmth after the cool air of the dorm room, the petite powerhouse smiling in her sleep when Pyrrha kisses her forehead. The taller woman feels a rush of affection for Nora, along with gratitude to whichever gods smiled on her and brought the two of them together.

Nora is a blessing she never anticipated. After so long spent fighting for others, she deserves to know that Pyrrha will take care of her; that her partner will consider not just what she needs, but what she _wants_.

 _'_ _It_ _'s the_ _very_ _least_ _I can do'_ , Pyrrha reasons. Her mind is working overtime as she nestles in beside Nora and closes her eyes.

She needs a good night's rest. Tomorrow, there is shopping to be done.


	2. Pushing Buttons

Not for the first time, Pyrrha considers herself deeply fortunate to end her week with a free period.

When the final bell sounds on Friday afternoon, she is satisfied with her productive use of the last hour, spent outlining her Grimm Anatomy notes for Jaune's benefit. He really has tried, and she is pleased, midway through congratulating her partner as the door to their dorm is unceremoniously kicked open.

"Well, _that_ was a disaster," Nora announces, throwing herself face-down on the bed so hard the springs jangle. Ren is behind her, the calm to her storm as usual as he greets Pyrrha and receives Jaune's eager kiss with a small smile.

"Pop quiz," he explains. Pyrrha makes a sympathetic noise, perching on the end of the bed next to Nora.

"I totally flunked it," she wails into the pillow. "Oobleck's gonna fail me, Glynda will kick me out, I'll never be a Huntress, I'll have nowhere to live; Ren will have to find a new partner, maybe even a new best friend - "

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Pyrrha rubs Nora's back. "Even if you have scored lower than usual, a single bad grade doesn't equate to expulsion."

"I would never accept another partner if you were to leave for any reason", Ren adds, solemnly.

"Yeah! Pyrrha's right, you're gonna be fine," encourages Jaune. Nora flips over on the bed, seeming to rally as she kicks off her boots.

"You guys are the greatest," she sings, sitting up to kiss Pyrrha on the cheek. "I mean, what's one bad grade? They haven't kicked Jaune out!"

"Yeah - wait, _what_?!"

Ren smooths his outraged boyfriend's hair affectionately, glancing down at his scrawled notes.

"You won't have to worry about Grimm Anatomy, at least," he comments, with a nod of thanks to Pyrrha. "Have you made a start on Professor Peach's assignment?"

The blond pales. "Uh... what now?"

"Good thing you didn't buy us those movie tickets. We'll head to the library after dinner. You have time."

Jaune looks crestfallen. Ren sighs. "If you make good progress, I suppose we _c_ _ould_ catch a late showing and you could finish the essay tomorrow...”

At this, Jaune beams.

"I have the best boyfriend in the whole of Remnant!" he declares, jumping to his feet. "Well, best head on down to dinner. You coming with?" he asks, directing the question toward the girls.

Ren's eyes rest briefly on Pyrrha's as she hesitates, and she feels for a split second that he understands her as transparently as he does Nora. She averts her gaze to smile at Jaune instead.

"I think I'd like to finish today's assigned reading first. It'll save me time during the weekend."

"Suit yourself. Nora?"

The smaller of the JNPR redheads rolls her shoulders, shrugging off her blazer. "Nah, you guys go on ahead. I stink worse than my score on that test just now, I need to shower."

She catches the tiniest of smirks flicker across her partner's expression as he catches her eye before taking Jaune's hand.

"Well, that's settled. Let's go - the sooner we eat, the sooner you get your assignment underway - "

" - the sooner I get to the X-Ray and Vav triple-bill!" Jaune enthuses. “It's the extended cut, too!”

“Great...” Pyrrha feels for Ren, whose tone indicates he'd prefer several rounds with a Boarbatusk to several hours of Jaune's favourite franchise. Nora tries and fails to disguise her laughter with a coughing fit.

Jaune winks as he holds open the door. “You know I'll make it worth your while, babe.”

“We agreed you'd never call me that again!”

The dorm room door swings shut on the bickering boyfriends. Alone at last, Nora sighs and droops her head forward onto her girlfriend's shoulder.

“Why, hello there.” Pyrrha smiles. The other girl groans.

“Today _blew_. I'm super glad it's the weekend.”

“I'm sorry you had such a tough day, cupcake,” her girlfriend murmurs into her hair. Nora turns pink with pleasure at the endearment.

“Eh – it's over. And I've got two whole days to spend with you!” Nora brightens, tilting her face upward to look at Pyrrha. Their lips brush, fingers interlocking, before Nora pulls away.

“Okay, I _seriously_ need a shower. Can't snuggle my gorgeous girlfriend while I'm all sweaty and gross!”

The champion laughs incredulously as Nora begins to strip down to her underwear. “When has your sweat ever bothered me before?”

“Yeah, but school day book-learning sweaty is totally different to when we're training or doing the no-pants dance -”

“-You paint with words,” interrupts Pyrrha, rolling her eyes and attempting a scowl. Her efforts are ruined as Nora presses a finger to her nose with a soft 'boop!', an irrepressible smile blossoming across her face. She relents, handing Nora clean underwear and a towel from the closet. “Enjoy your shower.”

“Better with company!” Nora sing-songs, blowing a kiss as she disappears toward the bathroom. Pyrrha is left alone with a furious blush and a crumpled heap of school uniform.

She takes advantage of Nora's absence to peel off her own schoolwear, leaving her underwear on. As she throws all their discarded clothing into the laundry hamper to deal with tomorrow, she stops in front of her reflection; fussing with her hair, taking off her circlet and redoing her ponytail with nervous hands. With their teammates gone, the entire evening is hers and Nora's to spend as they wish.

The bedside cabinet catches her eye in the mirror. Although the room is warm, Pyrrha shivers.

She's settled on the bed when Nora returns, wrapped in her bubblegum-pink towel. Her hair is plastered to her head and soaking wet, a trail of drips left behind her, and the smell of her strawberry shampoo reaches Pyrrha all the way from the door.

“Ooh! Lacy!” she chirrups appreciatively in response to Pyrrha's attire. Her girlfriend smiles, opening her arms.

“Glad you like them. Get over here.”

“I'll get you wet...” Nora begins, before taking note of her phrasing and snickering. “Well – maybe if you're lucky.”

“ _Very_ funny.” But Pyrrha's voice is gentle as she pulls Nora into her lap to towel her hair dry. Nora sighs.

“You don't have to do this...”

Her girlfriend silences her with a soft kiss to her throat, feeling the shower's warmth still lingering on her skin. Still working the towel against her scalp, Pyrrha feels rather than sees Nora swallow.

“...Okay then,” she stammers. Once she's satisfied with her efforts, Pyrrha throws the damp towel to the floor, combing Nora's hair with her fingers as she kisses her jaw, her cheek, her lips. This time, Nora doesn't pull away, wrapping her legs around Pyrrha's waist as she kisses back with her usual boundless enthusiasm.

“You taste better than pancakes,” she comments when they next surface for air. Pyrrha's breathing grows shaky.

“Thank you.” She allows Nora to topple her backwards, flat of her hands roaming freely across muscle and curves, their kisses long and slow and sweet. The crease of Nora's waist is especially sensitive, and a tiny gasp slips past Nora's lips when her girlfriend's palms ghost over it.

“Mmm...” She nibbles Pyrrha's full bottom lip. “Someone's happy to see me this evening.”

“Very much so.”

Nora raises an eyebrow. It astonishes Pyrrha that the same woman who wields a grenade-equipped warhammer with such terrifying verve can look positively coquettish smirking above her on all fours. “ _Really_?”

She can only nod, and Nora's warm mouth is on hers again, pushing her lips apart as the kiss deepens in intensity. Nora tastes like syrup, tastes like the air before a thunderstorm, tastes like _home_  - and it's her turn to moan, now, feeling fingers tickling her nape and tangling themselves in her hair.

It would be so easy to lose herself in Nora's embrace, but she has a plan to stick to. Reluctantly, she rears her head back. She can see the disappointment in Nora's eyes.

“Something up?”

“No, no, not at all!” Pyrrha assures her earnestly, punctuating her words with quick pecks to her lips. “I just… had something in mind, that's all.”

Now the other girl looks intrigued. “Do tell,” she purrs, leaning in for another kiss. Pyrrha raises a finger to block the approaching lips.

“Sit up and turn around,” she says, gently but firmly. Nora cocks her head curiously, but obeys, settling cross-legged with her back toward Pyrrha.

The moan that escapes her when Pyrrha begins to massage her shoulders is nothing short of pornographic.

“Oh… my gods...” Nora's head lolls back as two deft thumbs press in circles under her shoulderblades. “How do you feel so _good_?”

Pyrrha chuckles. “I'm glad you approve.”

“Mmmm… if I didn't know you had – _ah!_ \- plenty of other uses for those hands, I'd want you to do this to me forever.” Nora's groan is low in her throat, the sound sending sparks of arousal straight to her girlfriend's core. She shakes off the overeager impulse, concentrating on working out the knots in Nora's neck and upper back.

Once she begins to flop helpessly backward, Pyrrha lays her girlfriend down face-first. With Nora settled, she inhales a great gulp of air, blowing it upward to ruffle her fringe as she reaches for the bedside cabinet. Nora's interest is piqued as she hears Pyrrha rummaging around in their drawer.

“Starting so early?” she mumbles. Her mind is hazy with relaxation, thanks to her girlfriend's clever hands. Pyrrha's cheeks grow hot, but she smiles.

“Not quite.” She slicks her hands with the massage oil she'd purchased on impulse, rubbing her palms together to warm the slippery substance, before pressing the heels of her hands into the small of Nora's back and working upward along her spine. Nora's pupils dilate, and she sighs as her whole body sinks bonelessly into the mattress.

Pyrrha takes her time over the massage. By the time she is done, the sky outside is streaked pink and gold by the imminent sunset, and Nora's entire back glistens with oil. She wipes her hands on the sheets as she lies down beside the smaller girl, giving her a delicate butterfly kiss.

“How are you holding up?”, she asks.

Nora's response is to pull her into a fiery, oil-slicked embrace; tongues clashing with teeth, nails raking across exposed skin. Pyrrha's ministrations have pared back the stress of her week and left her a raw bundle of heat and nerves and adoration.

“That... was incredible. _You_ are incredible,” she breathes, dragging her mouth down, suckling on Pyrrha's clavicle - then stops, glancing upward, seeking permission to continue. Only after Pyrrha nods and murmurs her assent does she cup one full breast, lips lavishing attention on the other.

Pyrrha gasps at the gentle pressure. She'd always felt a little embarrassed of her chest, squeamishly aware of the paparazzi's scrutiny since she'd first stretched a sweater, conscious of its unwieldy weight when she trained. Nora had been careful and loving from the beginning, never demanding a show; and the very first time Pyrrha had shyly unfastened her bra for her, she'd held her close and kissed her gently for what had felt like _hours_ before asking permission to look, then touch, then finally to taste. The wonder on Nora's face and the impossible tenderness with which she'd first laid hands on her had burned themselves into her brain, committed to the fondest vaults of her memory.

She wants to shout as Nora's tongue slides across her swollen nipple, and forces herself to remain focused. “Nora...”

“Mm?” Nora detaches her mouth with a wet _pop_. “What can I do for you, sweetie?”

Pyrrha fights to keep her voice from trembling. “I... wasn't quite finished with you, yet.”

Her girlfriend laughs. “You're spoiling me, P. C'mon, you gave me the most awesome massage. Lemme make you feel good.” She ducks her head down, back toward the pert mounds calling her attention - but Pyrrha is too quick, tugging her head back with a handful of her still-damp hair as leverage.

“Be patient,” she chides, her tone playful but insistent. “I still have a few things I'd like to cross off my list before I let you distract me.”

“Yeah?”

Pyrrha releases Nora to prop herself up on one elbow, fumbling for the drawer. Pulling it open, she gropes around clumsily until she feels silk against her fingertips, drawing her prize up for Nora's appraisal.

Her heart swoops as Nora's gaze darts between her face, the blindfold in her hand, and the open drawer behind her. Her eyes are wide and hopeful.

“...I'd be interested to see what else is on this mysterious list of yours,” she manages huskily, breath catching in her throat. Pyrrha knows that voice, and sighs inwardly with relief as her ears confirm her earlier suspicion.

Nora is _extremely_ aroused. That was the easy part.

As her girlfriend pounces, Pyrrha can only pray that the rest of her plan goes just as smoothly.


End file.
